The Halloween Massacre of 2003
by REALCJSellers2x
Summary: Halloween 2003 ended up becoming one of the craziest Halloween's we would never forget...


Halloween Massacre

Friday, October 31th, 2003, Halloween. Me, my brother Bill and sister Brooke were really excited. School just let out, and when we all got home, our parents had told us that they were going away for the weekend. They felt that since I was oldest, 23, I could watch my siblings for the weekend, and boy let me tell you the fit they threw over that decision. We were all old enough to watch each other, but it's a weekend alone.

When they had left that night, we were all talking about what were gonna do for Halloween. I had figured that I was just gonna relax and watch some highlights on SportsCenter the whole night until I passed out, while Bill and Brooke on the other hand, were gonna trick or treat like a bunch of 5-years old, which is whatever to me, you know what I'm saying? Alright, now that I've bored y'all to death, let's get in to the eventful Halloween we had.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Brooke asked me

"Listen, I'm 23 years old. I don't need to be going from house to house asking strangers for candy…" I replied

"You're missing out," Bill said

"You get free candy. Like, you're missing the concept of Halloween."

"Look, get out." I said

"Alright. See ya." Brooke told me.

And off they went. I was pretty happy about being alone. So, about an hour went by, I was dozing off watching SportsCenter, like I said I would, right? All of a sudden, the power goes out, and yeah, it freaked me out. I mean, literally like, I was mid-sleep and power just shuts off. All alone, in the dark. I grab my flashlight and go into the basement. Now, our basement has been known for one thing: The Christmas Eve Massacare of 1923. You would probably wonder why anyone would wanna buy a house where an actual family was murdered it. Kind of like the Amityville Horror, only this was on Christmas. With it basically being as old as it is, it's still in great condition for an 80 year old house. I go in the basement and check the fuse box, and all the switches were turned off. I turned them back on, problem solved. When I go back upstairs, the news was on, and there was this story about this man who had been either digging up burial plots or burying people in the plots, which kind of freaked me out because, well, the cemetery is basically a few blocks away from my house. Kind of unreal. You would think that the police would have checked it out, but the law enforcement in my town is horrible. It's so horrible that literally it took 48minutes for law enforcement to respond to the 1923 Christmas Massacre. And what's even worse about it, is that the murdered called the cops himself and "reported" that a stuff had been going on at the house, etc.

When my siblings had arrived home, they were scared out of their minds.

"Zach," Brooke said

"we were walking by the cemetery, and sort of noticed that there was this man like digging-"

"You mean the burial plots?" I said

"Yeah. How'd you know-"

"The news. I don't know why the freakin' police haven't checked it out, but someone ought to."

"And by someone, you mean-" Bill asked

"Me. What's the harm in looking? It's probably nothing…"

"You're out of your mind, you know that?"

"Well if the LAW isn't going to do jack about it, someone has to."

"You ever stop to think that maybe there's a reason why no one has done nothing about it? Like, maybe, just maybe it's the-"

My brother paused. Never seen him like that. He was looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

He pointed, and I'll tell you what, if I ever thought about needing to change my pants, now would have been one of those times. Me, Bill and Brooke all looked at the window, and there he was. Dressed in black, wielding an ax. Now, if you can picture that, then this story will help you a lot.

It was as if time froze for a few seconds. It almost seemed like it was just us and him, no one else. It was around midnight, so everyone was basically done trick or treating, and everyone's lights were off, so…

After the time suddenly 'unfroze' itself, all of a sudden, the man with the ax just started chopping away at the door, trying to pry it open, and we ran like there was no tomorrow. We rushed downstairs in the basement, and in my opinion, not smart. We ran downstairs in the basement and hid in the furnace room.

"Shhh…" I told my siblings

"Be quiet."

We had heard a huge crash upstairs. He was in the house. Footprints echoed throughout the entire house. When he got to the basement steps, man, scariest thing I ever heard. It was very eerie.

"Oh God…" Brooke said

"Shut up, I said." I told her

"Shhh…"

The creaks in the steps as the man came down the steps was bone-chilling. When the creaks stopped, my heart basically dropped. We were sitting in some small little furnace-room, with the knowing that if he found us, we'd be leaving in a body bag. Our basement had hardwood floors, so you couldn't hear people's footsteps as they walked across it, so we were just trying not to make any noise, and breathing was so far out of the question it wasn't even funny.

He began to tap his ax on the walls, getting closer and closer towards our way. My heart was literally beating so fast. When we knew the exact moment he was in front of the door to where we were at, there was so much panic in our hearts. He began to turn the knob slowly, but just out of being scared out of my mind, I kicked the door as hard as I could, sending the man to fall on the floor.

"RUN!" I yelled

We ran like hell. We got upstairs, went outside and jumped off the porch and ran, and as unlucky as we could get, the ax-wielding murderer was not too far behind us. Pretty fast for a 6'4, 270lb man.

"Where do we go!?" Bill exclaimed

"There!" I responded

"The cemetery."

Now, in most cases like this, you'd think we just go to the police station, but no, considering we had no brains, scared beyond belief, I still needed to change my pants, and among other things, we go to the one place where basically could end it all for us. We were running through the cemetery trying to hide, but it's a cemetery… not really much hiding spaces for us.

"Who is that!?" Bill asked

"Shut up!" I yelled

"Let me think."

"Oh, you wanna think now? Really? So far your 'thinking' is about to get us killed!"

"Don't start with me, alright!?"

"STOP!" Brooke yelled

"This isn't helping. There's an axe-man, and all you two are doing nothing to help the situation. We need to do something."

"You got an bright ideas, genius?" Bill sarcastically asked me

"Yeah, I got one: Go find the ax-man and see if he has any room for you." I responded

"Screw you, alright!? I'm so sick of this! This would have never happened if we have done the smart thing and just went to the police."

"Police? Really? Do you see the cops anywhere? Do you hear the sirens? No, so do me a favor and shut that big hole under your nose before I do!"

"Go for it."

I swear, like, me and my brother have gotten into some serious ones over the years, but what seemed like moments before we were about to die, now really wasn't the best time to be fighting.

"Look-"

"Shhh!" Brooke said

"Listen. I think-"

She paused. We heard the grass crunching. We knew he wasn't far off from us.

"We gotta get out of here." I said

"Yeah, but where?" Bill asked

I was looking around, and suddenly a glimmer of hope seemed to be not far off. There was a police car parked right by the entrance.

"There! The cop car."

We sneaked towards the entrance, and once we got to the cop car, it wasn't hope at all.

"Oh my God!" Bill shrieked

"What's happening!?" Brooke exclaimed

We were just staring in confusion and disbelief. The cop was inside the car… with his head turned backwards… dead. Something you'd expect out of a movie, but this real life. The most horrifying I ever seen in my life.

Suddenly, an ax came flying right at us and hit the cop car.

"WHAT THE!?" I said

We turned around to see the ax-man standing right at the entrance. What really made this whole thing eerie and just unbelievable, is the fact like I stated earlier: it was just us and him, and no one else.

Bill grabbed the ax.

"What are you doing!?" I asked

"Finishing this!" Bill exclaimed

"Bill, no!"

Bill ran towards the ax-man with the ax, and the ax-man pulled out a knife or something and stabbed Bill right in the stomach.

"NO!" I shouted

"BILL!" Brooke exclaimed

We stood there in disbelief. The whole was a big disbelief to us. We stood there, watching our brother die. He fell to the ground. The ax-man had stared right at us.

"Let's go!"

"But, Bill-"

"Let's go!"

Me and Brooke ran like hell, leaving Bill behind. I know that it was probably messed up of me to just leave my brother of 19 years behind as soon as he was stabbed, but there was no other choice.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" Brooke asked

"I don't know…" I answered

We ran for awhile until stopping by some nearby park. In my opinion, going to the police didn't seem like an option. So much was going on at one time that we kind of didn't know what to do.

"What are we gonna do!?" Brooke asked

"Brooke, I don't know," I said

"I don't know…"

"Bill."

"Brooke, what were we suppose to do!?"

"Could've tried to help-"

"And then what!? Get killed too!? This is messed up! God!"

*Back at the cemetery*

The ax-man had dragged Bill's body towards an empty plot. Sickening enough was that there was about 5 or 6 other bodies disposed in that same plot. He dragged Bill's body and was going to just toss Bill right in, until the ax-man heard a noise.

"Excuse me?" The local sheriff had said

"You mind coming over here for a second?"

Now, either the sheriff's vision is impaired and didn't see the dead cop with his turned around like the Exorcist, or some other second thing, then I don't know anymore, but if he doesn't know what's going on, he's about to find out.

"I got a report that some suspicious activity was in this cemetery. You mind telling me what the-"

The ax-man basically slashed the sheriff's throat right then and there. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

When the ax-man dragged the sheriff' body back to the same plot Bill was at, Bill was gone. The ax-man was kind of dumbfounded, but then suddenly he turned around and Bill smashed his face in with the shovel, sending the ax-man right into the plot with the bodies.

"Did that hurt?" Bill said sarcastically

Bill sat down to try and cover up his wound in his stomach and think about all this while me and Brooke were still at the park.

"Look, we just call the cops-" I said

"That won't work, like you already said!" Brooke said

"We need to do something. This is not a movie. This is real."

"Thank you, captain obvious. Alright, we can't go to the police station, so that horse that long left the barn. We can't go to anyone's house because they'll probably we're on drugs. Mom and dad… We call mom and dad. That's it."

"Zach, mom and dad are halfway to Florida right now on a plane. You think the pilot is gonna turn around and drop them off at the house!?"

"Let's go."

We ended up just leaving the park. As we passed the cemetery, we noticed that Bill was sitting upright on a tombstone holding his wound. He seemed to be mid-passed out already, but…

"Bill!" I said

We ran over to him, and sure enough, he was sort of fine.

"Oh, hey…" Bill said

"You good?" I asked

"No I am not good. In case you didn't notice, kind of got a hole in my stomach that's leaking blood like a faucet.

"We gotta get you to a hospital."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate needles,"

"You're kidding, right!? You wanna die!?"

"Guys!" Brooke yelled

"Enough! Bill, we gotta get to a hospital."

Believe it or not, the nearest hospital was like 35minutes away. The one thing our parents forgot to do was leave us the car. When they had left for Florida, they drove to our Aunt Theresa and Uncle Tommy's house, which is like 40minutes away. They told us that our Aunt and Uncle were keeping the car. Apparently they don't trust our driving skills or whatever. You'd also think common sense would tell us to call relatives about the entire situation, but this is one of those things where we just completely forget we have brains.

"Look, I'm fine, honest." Bill said

"No-" I said

"Yes! I'm fine!"

We sat there in disbelief at everything that had gone down the past 10 ½ hours.

"Where's he at?" I asked, in meaning towards the ax-man

"He's in the plot." Bill replied

I looked in the plot, but, "No, he isn't."

"What? I put him there myself. Don't tell me he isn't."

"Come look."

Bill looked and he basically this is 'oh crap' look on his face.

"Where is he!?" I said

"I don't know!" Billl answered

All of a sudden we heard Brooke scream in anguish.

"Help…" Brooke said

We turned around and seen that the ax-man had drove a pitchfork through her back to the outside of her stomach.

"NO!" I yelled

The ax-man drove it deeper into her and pulled it out of her. She dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Bill rushed towards the ax-man and he had driven the same pitchfork right through Bill. He pushed it deeper. As he was pushing the pitchfork deeper into Bill, I finally got to see the ax-man's eyes. He stared a hole into me. I was in shock, but also in deep anger towards all this. He had released the pitchfork and Billl dropped to the ground.

It was just me and the ax-man, standing not even 10-feet from one-another. I picked up the shovel, and the ax-man had the pitchfork.

"I'm putting an end to this!" I exclaimed

I'll never forget the motion the ax-man had. He basically told me with his hand to 'bring it'. Like he wanted to fight. In soft words, the ax-man said, "Dream."

I rushed towards him and suddenly he had driven the pitchfork through my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"AHHH!" I exclaimed

I had awoken from my dream. Not a scratch on me. Bill and Brooke were all downstairs. I went down there and sure enough, there they were, watching tv. It was all a dream.

"You good?" Bill asked

"Yeah…" I replied

"Heard you scream." Brooke said

"It was nothing."

I went outside to get some air. I was standing on the porch and seen the paper was on the porch. I picked it up, and when I turned around, there he was…

TO BE CONTINUED…?


End file.
